Anzu Gets Fat
by Cheesecakies
Summary: Anzu eats a ginormous burger and gets super fat! How will the others deal with this. YxY ANZU BASHING! Dont like don't read!


Cheesecakies: I wanted too write an Anzu bashing storey... so I came up with this ! XD

Kairy: hey how come i'm not in this one?

Cheesecakies: so Yugi and Yami can end up together duh

Yami: As it should be! *grabs yugi and kisses him*

Yugi: *blushes*

Cheesecakies: Ahem.. I don't own Yugioh, if I did puzzle shipping would be cannon.

Yugi: isn't it already?

Cheesecakies: Yea but you never got to kiss! so lame!

Yami: Heh heh.. that's what you think...

cheesecakies: you never got to kiss ON SCREEN.

Yami: oh.

Cheesecakies: Any ways... on with the fic!

* * *

It was a warm summer day and Anzu was walking home from school when she remembered she had a job at Burger World, 'oh no I'm going to be late!' she thought. She hurryd to it and the manager greeted her.

"Anzu I fired you a month ago" he told her.

"What! You can't fire me! Friednship is on my side!" Anzu squealed.

"Welllll... maybe I will give you your job back if you can finish an entire Double Meat Super Size Awesome burger." he said. He snickered, it would be funny to watch her try to eat it.

"OK!" anzu said, she had no idea nobody had ever finished an entire Double Meat Super Size Awesome Burger before.

The cooks made the giant burger while anzu babbled about friendship to the manager, who was close to stabbing his own eardrums. Thankfully the cooks came out with the burger.

"YAY! Burgers! Firendship!" Anzu yelled and then dove right in to the burger.

-30 mins later-

The manager stared at Anzu, he was horrified. She actualy finished it! 'What a pig' he thought.

"Wow... I'm really fulll..." Anzu belched in the grossest way. The manager was close to throwing up. "So can I have my job back now?" anzu asked.

"No. No I am never giving you a job. You were a disgusting slut who drove away our customers when you wouldnt shut up about friendship! Go away or I'm getting a restraining order!"

"Aww... youre so mean... that's not like friendship you meany!" Anzu yelled. But to the managers relief she also left.

"Ow... I feel so sick... I should go to sleep" Anzu told herself.

-the next day-

Yugi walking to school. He'd been thinking a lot and he decided today he was finally going to confess his love to Yami.

"Hey aibou" said a voice from behind him, Yugi turned around it was another tri-colored teen. Yugi blushed, his heart racing. It was Yami!

"Aibou is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"No nothing... listen Yami... there's something... I want... t-to..."

"HEY GUISE!" shouted the most annoying voice ever. Yugi's heart sank. He couldn't confess with Anzu around.

"Aibou... look..." Yami was staring in Anzu's direction. Yugi looked, and saw the most horrifying site he had ever seen: Anzu had became as fat as a whale overnight!

"Whatcha guys staring at?" said Anzu. She belched loudly.

"Listen we forgot something back at the shop, could you go get it ofr us?" said Yami.

"Sure!1" said Anzu, she started running back to the shop with out asking what it was. Yugi sighed with relieve.

"So aibou what were you saying?"

Yugi looked down, he had lost his nerve. "Nothing yami"

"If you say so," said Yami. They kept walking.

-at the game shop-

Grampa was at the cash register when someone walked in. Or tried to.

"Anzu what are you doing here" said grampa, quickly hiding the valueable things behind the counter so she couldnt break them. But it looked like he didn't have to worry, sense Anzu got stuck in the door!

"Yugi and Yamikins said they forgot something!" anzu yelled.

"What did they forget?" said grampa.

Anzu giggled and stared at him blankly. Oh no, she didnt know! They probably told her to come here to get her away from them. Nobody liked Anzu.

Well that was rude of them, he'd have to get back at them somehow. But first he had to get anzu out ofthe door. He ran at her and hit her with all his body weight but she was just too fat!

Anzu giggled. "Hehe grampa you're squishy like friendship!"

Grampa groaned. At this rate he was going to be stuck with her all day.

-later that day-

Yugi and Yami were walking home and laughing about how fat Anzu was when they saw a strange site gathered around the game shop. Someone was stuck in the door!

"Is that-" said Yugi.

"-Anzu?" said Yami. They went over to look. Anzu was stuck in the door, and grampa was stuck inside!

"Oh no!" said Yami. We need to get them out!"

Yami closed his eyes and a glowey eye appeared on his forhead, he began to chant. "Oh dark Shadow Relm I beseech thee, open thy gates and release thy power! Give thy strenght to me!" (AN its in Egyptian but Yugi can understand it) The Shadow Realm opened up and Yami used it's power to pull Anzu out of the door.

"Wow! I'm floating!" Anzu yelled. Yugi sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Cheesecakies: Well that's it guys, my secret project!

Yami: Anuz (geddit like anus) better get what's coming to her.

Yugi: me and Yami better get together.

Cheesecakies: Don't worry so much guys, its gonna be great!

Kairy: see you next chappie!

Cheesecakies: Kairy your still not in it!

Kairy: Aww..


End file.
